EdxWin 50 temas
by Hikusa Rockgirl X
Summary: [tema 1 al 6]¿Buscando pequeños temas sobre EdxWin? ¡Esta es una coleccion de 50 temas diferentes que ire escribiendo poco a poco sobre esta hermosa pareja! [cambiando a 50 por ciertas circunstancias ºAº]
1. Tema 1: Amor Inocente

Oh no! Hikusa intentara los 100 temas EdxWin! -gritos-  
Ajem... mi intento ante los 100 temas dedicados a mi pareja favorita de fma EdxWin  
AMO fma y AMO a esta pareja espero disfruten cada uno de los pequeños temas que ire escribiendo x3;;

* * *

**EdxWin 100 Temas**

**Tema 1: Amor Inocente**

Cuando éramos niños jugábamos, reíamos, guardábamos secretos y nos jugábamos bromas entre nosotros, a veces habían riñas las cuales hacían que nuestra inmadurez nos impidiera hablar por varios días, al final venias a mi con una cara de disculpa, sin embargo, nunca decías las palabras que anhelaba, con tan sólo ver tu rostro podía adivinar que intentabas transmitirme ese 'Lo siento' tan profundo.

Jugar contigo cuando niños me inspiraba felicidad, el saber que siempre podía contar contigo me inspirada seguridad y el saber que siempre me protegerías me hacia soñar contigo, sueños en los que podía llegar a pensar que cuando fuésemos adultos tendríamos la misma relación fuerte y estrecha de aquellos tiempos en los que reinaba la paz.

'Te amo y quiero casarme contigo' a veces me decías, escuchar palabras no propias de ti me daba miedo que creciéramos, cambiáramos y esta paz terminara, no quiero que termine ni hoy ni nunca, quiero estar siempre contigo, jugar contigo en la colina de siempre, hablarte libremente como suelo hacerlo.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, con una oportunidad poco común, acostada a tu lado en el pasto, mi rostro puede sentir el conforto del viento que susurra a mis oídos y cruza por mi cabello, muchas cosas han cambiado desde niños, siento que ya no jugamos como antes, guardas secretos y no me los dices, me abandonaste y casi nunca regresas, tengo miedo de que te vayas y nunca regreses, las riñas son más fuertes ahora que ya no hablamos seguido, quiero que esos viejos días vuelvan.

Te he dicho que aun tienes un hogar, te he dicho que aun tienes una familia, que lloro en tu lugar y sólo me lo agradeces enfadándote conmigo, hemos cambiado y eso lo sé muy bien pero aun así sigo sintiendo un amor hacia ti que por nuestra distancia es posible nunca revelare, talvez sea tu culpa, talvez no, cierro los ojos y recuerdo tu rostro de lamentación cuando hacías algo mal sin disculparte, pensando que talvez nunca te disculparas por ninguna de tus acciones cometidas haciéndome llorar y sigo tendida en el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

De repente puedo sentir tu mano izquierda sobre la mía, siento tu calor y siento tu protección como el de aquellos viejos días, mis ojos se abren poco a poco volteándote a ver.

Y ahí estas tú, con tu cara lamentosa viéndome profundamente como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, ojos dorados y cabello dorado sobre tu rostro siendo cubiertos por el sol, tu mano sobre la mía se tensiona por alguna extraña razón, mis actuales pensamientos me habían hecho derramar una lágrima que se desborda por mi rostro, continuas viéndome como si fuera un libro abierto para ti, sabes todo acerca de mi pero yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti, seguramente lo sabes, seguramente sabes que me has hecho sentir mal, que me has hecho llorar hasta quedar dormida, que me dejas completamente desprotegida cuando te vas y que todos los días me siento así al despertar.

"Lo siento, Winry…" Me dijiste mientras otra lágrima se desbordaba por mi mejilla y te veía profundamente a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

_Ahora sé que… los cambios en ti no siempre serán malos, Ed.

* * *

_

Corto y sencillo para comenzar... nos leemos en el siguiente tema x3!


	2. Tema 2: Mal interpretación

Jaaaa Una vez más atacando con otro tema.. XD

Pasemos del fluff a algo humorístico kukuku xP –Pero prometo más fluff próximamente, aun faltan varios temas xD!-

Grax a todos los que dejaron Review! Ah y

**_Inu-KagomeFan:_** Dont Worry!Your Spanish is good enough to understand, glad you liked the theme and you can review in English if you want I can understand it :D, my English is not of a great level and I cant write fanfiction in English :3;; The Spanish name for Edward is 'Eduardo' LOL but here he's still called Edward.

De Nuevo gracias a todos por los reviews y ahora por el Segundo tema!

-huye y sube el telon-

* * *

**Tema 2: Mal interpretación**

Se hacía de noche y me dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraba descansando uno de los hermanos Elric, pasaba los largos pasillos pensando simplemente en avisarle a Ed sobre la cena que ya se encontraba lista, al llegar a mi meta me detuve enfrente de la puerta, estando a unos cuantos centímetros acerque mi mano hacia la perilla para poder abrirla, sin embargo, en un ultimo instante me di cuenta de que provenían voces de la habitación.

"No sé que haría sin ti…" Podía escuchar al hermano mayor Elric hablando con alguien al parecer, acerque mi oído a la puerta para tener un mejoraudio de la conversación, con mi rostro confuso me preguntaba con quien estaba hablando Ed, recordaba que Al y tía Pinako estaban en la cocina, sin mencionar que Den yacía dormido en el jardín.

"Es difícil expresarte lo que siento ahora" Oí de nuevo por parte de Ed, sólo escuchaba su voz, me preguntaba con quien estaba hablando, el suspenso me impedía respirar cuando temí por lo peor _¿Qué tal si fuera una chica? _Tragándome mis propios pensamientos el rostro de confusión cambio a temor sin saber el porque me sentía así comencé a sonrojarme ante las palabras de Ed "No deberíamos estar aferrados, pero aun así… me has salvado tantas veces la vida" Seguía con un rostro de temor y seguía acercándome más a la puerta para escuchar mejor, talvez para poder escuchar a la persona con la que estaba hablando Ed pero no emitía ningún sonido.

"No quisiera que Winry se enterara de esto pero…" Cuando escuche provenir mi nombre de los labios del chico rubio me sonrojé inmensamente y al mismo tiempo un enfado desde adentro crecía en mi, Ed estaba hablando de mi y seguramente lo haría de alguna manera burlesca o sin respeto hacia a mi sobre todo si era una persona a la que no conocía, de repente me preguntaba como era aquella persona con la que estaba hablando Ed, seguramente más linda, seguramente más inteligente, alguien que de verdad lo ayudaba… Cuando pensé eso me sentí algo inútil, seguramente yo no ayudaba a los hermanos Elric, sólo los esperaba y si fuera con ellos seguramente seria un estorbo sobre todo para Ed, mis músculos se tensionaron y mi mano comenzó a cerrarse con agonía por no poder hacer nada por Ed.

'_Gracias Winry' _Recordé palabras del pequeño muchacho de ojos dorados cada vez que arreglaba su Automail, un simple gracias siempre me levantaba el animo, recordé que por pequeña que fuera mi ayuda, Ed siempre me lo agradecería _¿Por qué siempre pensar en él? No es que me importe… _Siempre esperando por su regreso y aunque Ed no mostrara un gran afecto sabia que esos sentimientos hacia mi eran profundos de sólo ver su mirada podía verlo, aunque Ed no fuera un muchacho de muchas palabras podía verlo claramente.

Escuche sonidos provenientes de la habitación, parecía que Ed se sentaba en la cama suspirando o algo por el estilo, repitió las mismas palabras de antes pero con algo más e intentaba acercarme para escucharlo bien pues se había alejado un poco al sentarse sobre la cama "No quisiera que Winry se enterara de esto pero en verdad te aprecio hasta un punto de poder amarte"

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado detrás de esa puerta, fue cuando escuche pequeños deslices sobre algo de metal lo que suponía era el Automail de Ed, mi furia creció y por fin se presento ante mi, por algo estaba muy enfadada una razón que desconocía repitiéndome en mi mente _no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré _eché abajo la puerta para entrar a aquella habitación donde estaba el hermano Elric

"¡EDWARD ELRIC!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas caminando dentro de la habitación rápidamente "¡W-w-w-w-winry?" Entonces me di cuenta de algo… Ed se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, tenia un trapo entre manos y estaba al parecer limpiando su Automail, no había nadie en la habitación más que él y uh… su Automail "¿err… ¡No estabas escuchándome… o si, Winry!" Una mirada de terror estaba en el rostro de Ed al verme, era obvio que ya me había dado cuenta de con quien o mejor dicho con 'que' estaba hablando, "La cena… ya esta lista" mi rostro en shock con una sonrisa falsa y completamente rojo se alejo de Ed lentamente… Ed se quedó ahí viendo como me alejaba aun con una gran confusión en sus ojos y algo avergonzado, seguí caminando indiferentemente mientras los que se encontraban en la planta baja me veían y aunque hasta me hablaban seguí de largo hasta llegar al jardín donde nadie podía escucharme…

Solté la carcajada más grande de mi vida.

------

* * *


	3. Tema 3: Ese día, lluvioso

Tema 3 de los EdxWin 100 temas! espero lo disfruten :3  
(Fue inspirado en el anime ya que en el manga si que fue algo diferente lo de Edo D: -sniffles- te amo manga ToT xD)

**

* * *

**

**Tema 3: Ese día, lluvioso**

Ese día parecía nublado, pero estaba despejado, pareciera que todo había obscurecido, pero era de día. Para los hermanos Elric todo había acabado, su amada madre había muerto debido a una enfermedad, se llevo a cabo una ceremonia, el funeral. Las ultimas personas en irse además de Edward y Alphonse fueron Winry y la Tía Pinako, mientras Winry se iba no podía evitar voltear a ver a aquellos hermanos quienes tenían una mirada fija a la tumba de su madre, esa tumba estaba apunto de marcar su destino, sin embargo, Winry no lo sabia.

En la Noche de ese día los hermanos quedaron hospedados en la casa de los Rockbell, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala, al lado de una fogata que brindaba calidez a la habitación. Lentamente cada uno se fue de ahí, Tía Pinako fue la primera dejando solos a los 3 niños, Al, quien aun no quería dormir por lo sucedido deseaba quedarse pero su hermano mayor lo mando a dormir diciéndole que no debía desvelarse, al fin y al cabo Al termino por abandonar la habitación e irse a dormir dejando a Ed y Winry en la sala.

"Deberías irte a dormir tu también" decía Edward con cara de seriedad sentado en el suelo viendo con ojos vacíos al fuego de la hoguera.

"Esta es mi casa y me iré a dormir cuando quiera" dijo Winry con la frente en alto poniendo excusas para no irse, ella lo que quería en ese momento es hacerle por lo menos una pequeña compañía a Ed, sabia muy bien como se sentía perder a algunos de sus padres, ella los había perdido a los dos…

"Hum" mencionó Ed en señal de que hiciera lo que quisiera, eran las 11:30 p.m. después de todo pensaba Ed.

Al cabo de un pequeño rato de silencio Winry sintió deseos de hacer plática con él, no era de su incumbencia y lo sabia muy bien pero tenia muchos deseos de saber algunas cuantas cosas.

"Ed… en el funeral después de que nos fuéramos-"

"Al y yo no platicamos de nada, sólo regresamos" Ed interrumpió a Winry mientras aun tenia una vista fija al fuego sabiendo que le podría preguntar eso pues habían tardado todavía un tiempo en regresar.

"¿Entonces no… lloraste?" Winry volteaba a ver a Ed, pero Ed desviaba su mirada viendo hacia el frente.

"No." Una simple palabra que hizo a Winry sentirse muy mal al respecto

"¿Qué? Pero, era tu madre, Ed" Ella sabia muy bien lo mucho que Ed amaba a su madre y le extraño demasiado que no hubiera ni derramado alguna lagrima por ella durante su funeral y al contrario Al fue quien lloró durante toda la ceremonia.

"No debo llorar…" dijo mientras sostenía su mirada hacia el fuego todavía, Winry aun no comprendía el porqué "¿Pero porqué? Dime porqué, Ed…" Winry se acercaba un poco hacia él para poder escuchar mejor cualquier respuesta que fuera a replicar.

"¿Por qué?" repitió el pequeño Ed y tornó su mirada hacia Winry quien ya lo observaba de cerca "¿Me preguntas porqué¡Winry, yo soy el hermano mayor! Si lloro entonces… ¿Qué será de Al? Él… él… se derrumbaría por completo y perdería esperanzas, soy el hermano mayor ¡tengo que ser fuerte!" gritó completamente Ed enfrente de Winry, ella podía ver claramente como sus ojos brillaban y vidriaban, él no podía sostenerlo por mucho tiempo y aun así seguía con la idea de no llorar, lo único que pudo hacer Winry fue verlo con enfado.

"¡Idiota, idiota, eres un idiota…!" después de decir eso y de que Ed la mirara extrañamente con los ojos agrandándose, Winry se acercó lo más que pudo y lo abrazo fuertemente sin dejarlo ir a ningún lado "¡eres un idiota, no debes resistir un llanto si bien lo vienes venir!".

"Pero… pero…" Ed decía sintiendo el cabello de Winry en el rostro, su voz se cortaba y difícilmente podía hablar, podía sentir las lágrimas en su garganta pero aun así tenia esa mirada determinante.

"¡Pero nada¿Qué no lo ves? Llora de una vez… llora todo lo que puedas, hasta que te sientas satisfecho, no me moveré de aquí…" decía Winry mientras tensionaba el abrazo a cada minuto como si fuera a perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Edward había perdido otra vez, bajo su cabeza y posó su rostro en el hombro de Winry mientras sus ambos brazos lentamente la rodeaban, él podía sentir la calidez de Winry, esa dulce calidez…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Winry sintiera mojado su hombro y pudiera escuchar los pequeños sollozos de Ed, estaba desahogando las penas que paso, estaba desahogando algo de su ira hacia su padre quien era en cierto modo el causante de la muerte de su madre, estaba desahogando el peso que llevaba en hombros de proteger a su hermano menor, se estaba mostrando invulnerable, desataba la tormenta que llevaba dentro…

Estaba llorando, apenas se había dado cuenta de eso y fue cuando el reloj había dado las 12:00 am.

Así había acabado… ese día…


	4. Tema 4: Gindokei

Ah.. tiempo que no actualizaba XD; una pequeña nota: Los temas ya los tengo escritos hasta determinado numero (aun asi no muy alto ô.o;)  
El tema 4 lo escribi aprox un mes después de que saliera el Winry Songfile, una de sus canciones es 'Gindokei' (reloj de plata) El cual al ver la traduccion no me contuve en escribir un pequeño tema, disfrutenlo (I hope lol..)  
_-Random toughts: es mi imaginacion o el EdxWin se esta haciendo la moda en cuanto a Hagaren Fanfiction? XD..-_

**

* * *

**

**Tema 4: Gindokei**

Después de confesarle que estaba llorando en lugar de ellos dos Winry se quedó quieta durante un momento silencioso entre ella y Ed, lo único que Ed haría seria llamarla 'Estúpida' o 'Este no es tu asunto', él no le demostraba ningún afecto, _¿probablemente era su manera de decirle que sentía cariño por ella? _Winry no creía eso y en lugar de pensar ciertas cosas como esa pensaba que la odiaba, que no tenia deseos de estar a su lado, aunque ella se despertara cada día por la mañana intentando convencerse de que su partida sólo fue producto de algún sueño más tarde se daba cuenta de que no era así, _¿Por qué¿Por qué esos momentos que pasaba con él siempre lo hacían enojar?_

Recargándose en la pared con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas miró hacia algún otro lado, al mismo tiempo Ed comenzó a dar algunos pasos fuera de ahí ignorando a Winry.

"Te aseguro que aunque no lo veas y aunque no me tengas algún cariño siempre tendrás un hogar al cual regresar, Ed" decía ella entre suspiros aun mirando hacia el suelo, Ed sólo se detuvo unos momentos y sin mirar atrás se fue de ahí.

- -

Pasando a la noche y regresando a la casa Rockbell, Ed pudo notar como era que Winry yacía en el balcón indicándoles el camino de regreso a su denominado hogar, Las palabras de Winry resonaban en la cabeza de Ed haciéndole recordar lo que sucedió en esa tarde y con una leve sonrisa siguió caminando acompañado de Alphonse y su guardaespaldas el Sr. Armstrong.

- -

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, no había nadie despierto en la casa Rockbell, o eso era lo que creía Ed, Se encontraba despierto sentado en la sala pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que partir mientras limpiaba un poco su Automail, vio la cadena de su reloj y decidió sacarlo de su pantalón, una vez afuera lo abrió para contemplar aquella fecha una vez más, no podía retractarse ahora y nunca lo haría pero el saber que aun tenia un hogar lo hacia pensar que talvez podría retractarse en cualquier momento.

"Estas mal, te tengo cariño pero… no puedo decírtelo, no puedo mostrártelo o tendría deseos de regresar y no debo hacer eso" dijo Ed entre murmuras pasando sus dedos sobre la fecha de su reloj con los ojos entre cerrados, era una noche fría y densa pero el sueño lo atacaba y lo hizo quedarse dormido en esa posición.

Winry, quien había bajado ya que no podía dormir había escuchado a Ed, cada palabra que paso por sus labios significaba mucho para ella, entonces comprendió porque siempre actuaba como si la odiara, se acercó hacia Ed para colocarle un cobertor encima, _seguramente tendría frío_ pensaba ella con una sonrisa, mientras se lo colocaba volteo a ver hacia el reloj y una mirada triste se aconteció en ella.

Puso su mano sobre el reloj y también cerca de la de Ed, volteando a ver una vez más a Ed, estaba dormido, lleno de paz y de calma a veces quería que siempre fuera así pero no podía obtener todo lo que quería, ni siquiera que mostrara algo de afecto por ella, pero ella lo comprendía, ahora o comprendía.

"No… no necesito que hagas eso por mi, siempre estaré aquí y cuando hayas cometido tu objetivo… regresa a mí…" Fueron las únicas palabras de Winry en esa noche fría, después de aquello ella se acerco lentamente para tocar sus labios con los suyos, talvez estaba dormido pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella sabia que muy dentro de él podría sentir las acciones de ella, por eso siguió pasando sus labios suave y cariñosamente, para que esa noche tan fría…

se hiciera cálida.

- - - - - -


	5. Tema 5: Sueños

El tema 5 es corto pero espero les guste :D;;;**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tema 5: Sueños**

Sueño que estoy en medio de la batalla hasta casi morir, soy herido gravemente y quedo inconciente pero al abrir los ojos me encuentro en un lugar diferente y ahí estas, tras despertar lentamente intento alargar mi brazo para tocarte y saber si eres real, pero cuando logro alcanzarte desapareces y todo se oscurece dejándome en medio de la oscuridad.

Sueño que estoy rodeado de mis seres queridos, pasando un rato de felicidad que no se puede reemplazar con nada y ahí estas, sentada a un lado mío disfrutando del momento y me quedo mirando fijamente hacia ti, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan desapareces y de nuevo me veo rodeado de oscuridad.

Sueño que estoy corriendo de niño por los pastizales en los que jugábamos buscándote, llegando a la colina ahí estas, dormida a la sombra de un árbol con Den en tus brazos, me acerco lentamente para despertarte, pero cuando abres los ojos e intentas sonreír desapareces en un instante y la oscuridad regresa.

Despierto como adulto y me veo en mi cama, volteo hacia la ventana y aun es madrugada, después miro hacia abajo a mi cama

Y ahí estas,

Tan bella como siempre, intento alcanzarte y paso libremente mi mano por tus cabellos rubios para luego tocar tu mejilla, sigues ahí y finalmente el sol comienza a tocar las colinas de Rizenbull llegando hasta iluminar tu piel, es cuando despiertas fijando tus ojos azules hacia mi

"Ed¿sucede algo malo?" preguntaste con curiosidad

"Sólo son pesadillas que se convierten en sueños, Winry" Sonreí dudoso de mis palabras

Mientras sonreías caíste dormida de nuevo y vi mi brazo de Automail, aun lo tenia y casi siempre lo revisabas durante las noches aunque te desvelaras, estaba agradecido y estaba feliz, me acurruque un poco más cerca y abrazándote quede dormido de nuevo.

Me da gusto de que este sueño sea una realidad.


	6. Tema 6: Conforto

**Spoilers del manga o algo asi XD; tema escrito antes de que salieran los chapters 55 o 56 aprox **

* * *

**Tema 6: Conforto**

Una vez que todo se calmara después de estar en aquel lugar tenebroso sin esperanza alguna de sobrevivir, Edward y Ling tuvieron que ser hospitalizados inmediatamente, sin embargo, Ling sólo quería saber donde se encontraba su acompañante; Ranfan. Ante la determinación de Ling de saber si se encontraba sana y salva demandó ser llevado donde se encontraba ella, Edward a su vez no podía dejar a Ling viajar hasta Rush Valley con tales heridas así que no importo como fuera, él y Al lo acompañarían hasta aquel lugar, era lo que pensaba Ed mientras descansaba en una confortable cama, el lugar donde trabaja Winry tenia unas cuantas habitaciones en la planta alta lo cual sirvió de mucho en esos momentos.

"Ed…" Winry entraba a la habitación de Ed mientras este veía hacia el vacío pensando en lo peligroso que se ponía la situación, Winry siguió caminando hasta poner algo de comida en la mesa de noche y Ed se sentaba en la cama "Espero que no hayas puesto nada extraño en mi comida…" menciono Ed viendo hacia los alimentos amenazadoramente.

Winry le dirigió una mirada mandona a Ed "Si quieres crecer debes tomártela…" Esas ultimas palabras marcaron afirmativo lo que Ed había sospechado y comenzó a quejarse como siempre "¡Pero no la necesito¡Creceré por mi cuenta!"

"¡Eso crees!" le respondió Winry enfadada pero con una sonrisa en los labios "Mientras no la bebas seguirás siendo el pequeño Ed"

"¡A quien le dices pequeño, mecánica maniaca!" Por unos segundos Ed se levantó drásticamente sin pensar justo enfrente de Winry "¡¡¡¡Uggghh…!" Se retorció solo de dolor cayendo de nuevo en la cama sentado mientras la expresión de Winry había cambiado un poco, parecía algo sorprendida.

_Por un momento… _

Por un pequeño momento mientras Ed se había levantado ella pudo notarlo… como era que si acaso el la viera levantado había la posibilidad que ahora ella tuviera que verlo a él hacia arriba, no podía creer que ese enano estuviera creciendo.

"…¡¡Ah¡Edward si serás idiota, si vuelves a hacer eso abrirás tus heridas!" mencionó Winry mientras se recuperaba un poco de su pequeña sorpresa

"Sólo me regañas e insultas" dijo él y volteó la cabeza hacia una dirección contraria gruñendo

Winry suspiró y se sentó al lado de Ed "Es porque me preocupo por ti" dijo determinantemente mientras Ed se volteaba para ver el rostro de la chica "Vaya forma tan extraña de preocupación…"

"¿Consideras extraño que me asuste y te regañe al verte de esa manera?" Winry comenzó a subir los pies a la cama sentándose ella también sobre esta, viendo a Ed de perfil "Eh…" él se decidió el no decir nada más que subir los pies a la cama y voltearse a un lado contrario de Winry "Lo siento." Dijo él escondiéndose de ella.

"Siempre tengo miedo… de que mientras los esperé les suceda algo" continuo Winry

"Lo sé" respondió Ed en esos momentos

"Y me harán esperar… hasta años y me sentiré algo desolada"

"Lo sé…"

"Y en ocasiones me harás llorar por eso" mencionó ella mientras su rostro se llenaba de tristeza

"Lo sé…"

"Y en ocasiones te odiaré por todo lo que haces"

"Lo sé." Dijo con la cabeza baja y remordimiento ante las cosas

"Pero… al final siempre te perdonare sólo para poder verte profundamente a los ojos" finalmente ella dijo sonriendo pero ocultando su rostro

"Lo… Eh?" Edward subió un poco la vista con la misma postura en la que se encontraba

"No serás un niño para siempre, estas creciendo, madurando y ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello. Lo único que puedo hacer es observar… esperarte… siempre con los brazos abiertos"

"Winry…" dijo Ed y quedo en blanco viendo hacia la nada

"Para poder…" desde donde se encontraba ella abrió sus brazos para rodearlo y recargarse sobre su espalda "Sentir el conforto de tu espalda cuando lo necesito…" Un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de él le hizo darse cuenta de varias cosas que para él no eran necesario notarlas en esos tiempos hasta ese día donde pudo sentir el conforto de Winry como él una vez hizo con ella.

_Un conforto que sentiremos el uno del otro…_

* * *

Este lo tenia desde hace un buen en los documentos para publicar en asi que ya de paso lo publico porque me andaba pasando por aqui XD; 


End file.
